Une recette pour bien dormir
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Lisbon ne passe pas de bonnes nuits et Jane tente de lui venir en aide.
1. Chapter 1

_**Première partie**_

Cela faisait seulement cinq minutes que Jane attendait dans la salle d'attente mais il en avait déjà marre. Impatient, il frappa à la porte du cabinet. Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux poivre et sel et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année au visage fatigué apparurent.

- On se revoit la semaine prochaine, je suis content de voir qu'il y a eu autant de progrès en une semaine, dormez bien.

- Merci docteur, au revoir.

Le médecin se tourna vers Jane.

- Bonjour, vous aviez pris rendez-vous ? Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre normalement.

- Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Patrick Jane. Je n'ai pas pris rendez-vous je voulais juste vous rencontrer.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, voilà, je… , commença Jane d'un air fatigué. Je fais peu confiance aux médecins, disons que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec eux. Malheureusement, j'ai besoin de vous.

- Vous avez des troubles du sommeil ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, vous voulez entrer un instant ? Juste pour parler et faire connaissance, je ne vous force en rien, proposa le médecin comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

- D'accord, accepta Jane.

Dès que le médecin se fut retourné pour entrer dans son bureau, un sourire vainqueur s'afficha sur le visage de Jane, qu'il fit aussitôt disparaitre.

- Installez-vous sur ce fauteuil si vous le souhaitez, dit le médecin en désignant un petit fauteuil bleu pâle.

- Merci.

- Depuis combien de temps avez-vous des difficultés pour dormir ? demanda-t-il.

- Une semaine et demie. Serait-il possible que je vous pose quelques questions avant que vous ne m'interrogiez ? Je me sentirais vraiment plus à l'aise…

Comme le docteur acquiesçait, Jane commença.

- Vous êtes, il me semble un médecin réputé et vous êtes quelqu'un de très calme. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que vous ressentez ce calme en permanence, il entre par vos pieds et recouvre petit à petit tout votre corps. Vous sentez cette odeur de fleurs ? C'est une odeur tellement agréable qu'elle va vous faire tomber dans une transe dès que je claquerai des doigts.

Sur ces mots, Jane claqua des doigts et le regard du médecin se perdit.

- Vous allez maintenant répondre à mes questions et lorsque je claquerai des doigts de nouveau, vous aurez oublié ma venue, d'accord ? Répondez par oui ou par non.

- Oui, répondit l'homme.

- Très bien. Est-ce que vous avez une patiente du nom de Teresa Lisbon ?

- Oui.

C'était la seule information que Jane possédait. Depuis une semaine qu'il voyait que Lisbon se comportait étrangement et semblait être fatiguée et la seule chose qu'il avait réussit à obtenir en fouillant son bureau était le numéro de téléphone et l'adresse de ce médecin.

- Depuis combien de temps vient-elle vous voir ?

- Deux semaines.

La réponse provoqua un choc sur Jane. Deux semaines que Lisbon dormait mal et il n'avait rien vu. « Quelle cachotière », pensa-t-il sans même un sourire.

- Elle a des difficultés à dormir ?

- Oui

- Depuis combien de temps Teresa Lisbon dort mal ? demanda-t-il au docteur.

- Depuis 20 jours.

« Absurde » pense Jane, c'est impossible, il l'aurait vu. Le médecin ne pouvait pas mentir donc Lisbon avait mentit à son médecin. « Absurde aussi » se dit-il, pour quelles raisons aurait-elle mentit. Il dit finalement admettre qu'il n'avait pas du être assez attentif pour se rendre compte que sa patronne allait mal.

- Est-elle sous traitement ?

- Non.

- Elle l'a refusé ? devina Jane.

- Oui.

- Je vous remercie même si vous ne vous en souviendrez plus.

Jane se leva, ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers le médecin. Il claque des doigts, vérifia qu'il revenait à lui et s'enfuit avant qu'il ne l'aperçoive.

Jane était assis sur son canapé, observant le visage épuisée de Lisbon qui travaillait dans son bureau, la porte ouverte. Elle semblait si fragile et ne laissait rien paraître. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé ? Il se sentait triste et honteux d n'avoir pas pu l'aider. Mais il allait remédier à cela.

Le soir même, il salua tout le monde, salua Lisbon en lui disant « à demain » et quitta les bureaux du CBI. Il passa chez lui prendre quelques affaires qui lui seraient nécessaires et revint sur ses pas, en direction de chez Lisbon. Il gara sa voiture un peu plus loin de sa maison et marcha jusqu'à chez elle.

Assise devant son ordinateur, Lisbon voyait les heures défiler mais n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez elle. Le moment de la journée qu'elle préférait était le matin, lorsque tout le monde arrivait au travail de bonne humeur et bien réveillé. Finalement, elle éteint son ordinateur, la lumière de son bureau et se dirigea vers le parking tel un zombie. Elle marcha jusqu'à sa voiture et s'assit au volant. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'au lieu de garder les clefs en main après avoir ouvert la portière, elle les avait rangées dans son sac. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

- Arrête de pleurer pour rien, ça suffit, se dit-elle à elle-même. Je voudrais simplement dormir quelques heures, mon Dieu, faites quelque chose…

Elle s'empara de son sac, retrouva ses clefs et démarra sa voiture. A peine sortie du parking, elle fondit en larmes.

Elle arriva chez elle sans savoir comment, descendit de la voiture toujours en larmes et n'aperçut même pas Jane, assit sur un des murets de sa propriété. Elle sortit ses clefs qu'elle avait de nouveau rangées dans son sac et lorsqu'elle eut atteint sa porte d'entrée, elle tenta d'enfoncer la clef dans la serrure. A cause de cette fatigue accumulée, ses mains tremblantes lui firent lâcher les clefs qui résonnèrent en tombant sur le sol. Elle se mit alors à pleurer de plus belle, ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur la porte, épuisée de tous ses efforts pour paraître bien toute la journée.

Décontenancé, Jane traversa les quelques mètres de pelouse et s'approcha d'elle. Il eut mal au cœur en la voyant pleurer avec tellement de désespoir et elle ne l'entendit même pas arriver. Tout ce qu'elle vit, c'est qu'une main s'était posée sur ses clefs et les ramassa. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit que cette main avait un corps, une tête, des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds. Continuant de pleurer, exténuée, elle observa Jane insérer sa clef dans la serrure et ouvrir la porte.

- Venez, lui dit-il tout doucement en l'aidant à entrer chez elle.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et s'en voulait de plus en plus de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt. Il la fit asseoir sur son canapé sans lui laisser le choix et disparut dans sa cuisine.

Depuis qu'elle était en compagnie de Jane, Lisbon essayait d'arrêter ses pleurs mais elle n'y parvenait pas et elle était sûre qu'il l'entendait pleurer depuis là où il était. Elle avait les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête dans ses mains et ses cheveux pendaient devant elle. Ses sanglots commençaient à l'empêcher de respirer convenablement et elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Soudain, elle le vit arriver, s'asseoir à côté d'elle et poser une tasse fumante sur sa table basse. Il écarta les cheveux de son visage et à l'aide d'une serviette humide et fraiche, il lui essuya légèrement le visage. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour que sa mère soit là et agisse ainsi… Ces pensées la firent pleurer de plus belle.

- Lisbon, chhhhhut, écoutez-moi, dit Jane à voix basse. Je vais rester et vous allez dormir. Vous allez commencer par vous calmer, je vais vous aider.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'obligea ainsi à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il appliqua la serviette humide sur son visage une encore et encore, attendant que ses pleurs cessent. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il la sentit se calmer et respirer plus régulièrement.

- Vous avez du mal de dormir ? lui demanda-t-il presque à voix basse.

- Non…

Lisbon sentit la poitrine de Jane se soulever et devina qu'il avait trouvé sa réponse drôle.

- Arrêtez de faire l'idiote, ça va vous épuiser encore plus.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau quelques minutes puis, saisissant la tasse encore fumante, Jane reprit la parole.

- Vous allez boire ça. C'est une tisane relaxante, j'en prends tous les soirs, vous allez voir, c'est très bon.

- Non merci.

- Mais ça vous aiderait à dormir de boire une boisson chaude, essaya-t-il de la persuader.

- Je ne veux pas dormir.

Jane ne comprit pas sa réaction mais avant qu'il puisse répondre quelque chose, elle ajouta :

- Je fais des cauchemars, Jane. Et si je ne dors pas, ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas mais parce que je ne veux pas…

- Alors ce sera encore plus simple, répondit Jane. Vous allez vous endormir et dès que vous entrerez dans votre cauchemar, je vous réveillerai.

Lisbon se dégagea de ses bras et s'écarta de lui.

- Pas question.

- Mais pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Parce que je ne veux plus jamais revivre… retomber dans ce cauchemar.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je vous réveillerai.

- Ah bon ? Et comment vous pourriez deviner que je fais un mauvais rêve ?

- C'est mon métier, Lisbon. Il faut que vous dormiez, faites-moi confiance, je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas le temps de paniquer, je vous réveillerai immédiatement.

- Non ! Fichez-moi la paix ! Paniqua Lisbon en se remettant à pleurer.

- Lisbon, non, calmez-vous… S'il vous plait…

Malgré ses peurs, cette dernière se calma et s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé. Jane attendit un peu qu'elle reprenne une respiration normale et lui tourna délicatement la tête afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

- Lisbon, vous pouvez me faire confiance, reprit Jane d'une voix douce pour l'apaiser. En entrant dans votre cauchemar, vous aurez un sursaut, vos doigts se resserreront et vous allez avoir une inspiration brève. Je connais ça par cœur, c'est mon métier. Je serai capable de le repérer.

Lisbon détourna la tête.

- Regardez-moi.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait

- Je vous le promets. Je ne fais pas de promesses que je ne tiens pas. Je serai là. Vous avez besoin de sommeil ou vous allez perdre la raison.

- Je la perds déjà, Jane, lui dit Lisbon la gorge nouée, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

- Ayez confiance en moi.

Elle soupira un grand coup.

- D'accord.

Jane cru qu'il allait exploser de joie tellement il avait eu peur qu'elle n'accepte jamais sa proposition. Il la força à boire le reste de la tisane et passa son bras autour de ses épaules comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

- Venez, ça va aller. Dormez.

Il lui fallu plus d'une heure et demie pour s'endormir et lorsqu'enfin elle trouva le sommeil aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, Jane sentit son corps se détendre et sa respiration devenir régulière. Il n'avait aucun mal à se tenir éveillé il lui suffisait de penser à RedJohn et la colère et la vengeance s'emparait de lui. Le calme régnait dans la maison et seul l'halogène diffusait une douce lumière dans le salon. Vers minuit, il entendit une brève inspiration et lorsqu'il regarda la main de Lisbon, il s'aperçu qu'elle venait d'entrer dans un cauchemar. Comme promis, il l'a réveilla immédiatement.

- Lisbon, réveillez-vous. Ouvrez les yeux, vous êtes chez vous sur votre canapé, lui dit-il alors qu'elle sortait de son sommeil. Tout va bien, je suis là et il n'y a personne d'autre.

Lisbon compris que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle resta éveillée une petite demi-heure sans rien dire puis se rendormit. Jane dut la réveiller une nouvelle fois à trois heures puis à sept heures pour la sortir des ses mauvais rêves puis une dernière fois pour aller travailler.

- Allez prendre une douche, lui ordonna-t-il quand elle sembla mieux réveillée. Je vous prépare un petit déjeuner.

Elle acquiesça puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain sans un mot. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, elle sembla tout à coup en pleine forme.

- Je vous ai fait un café, lui dit Jane en lui tendant une tasse remplit d'un liquide noir. Vous en prendrez un autre à midi pour tenir le coup la journée mais après, stop.

- Je ne pourrai jamais tenir avec seulement deux cafés ! s'indigna Lisbon.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je vous laissais le choix. Je rentre chez moi dormir deux ou trois heures, je serai en retard mais vous me trouverez bien une excuse valable pour la grande chef, non ? lui demanda Jane tout sourire. A tout à l'heure !

Elle lui sourit en retour et trempa ses lèvres dans son café brûlant. Alors qu'il enfila sa veste et saisissait la poignée de la porte, elle l'arrêta.

- Jane !

- Oui ?

- Je…

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, Lisbon. Souhaitez-moi bonne nuit !

Jane claqua la porte et elle se retrouva seule sans même avoir eu le temps de le remercier pour s'être imposé une nuit blanche rien que pour qu'elle puisse dormir quelques heures.

- Bonne nuit, Jane…, murmura-t-elle bien trop tard.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama Jane en arrivant dans les bureaux du CBI vers onze heures. Désolé pour ce petit retard, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Lisbon.

- Petit retard ? Vous avez vu l'heure ? S'insurgea cette dernière. On vous attend depuis plus de deux heures !

Sous le choc, Jane regarda sa patronne d'un air surpris. Les autres membres de l'équipe baissèrent la tête, se passionnant tout à coup pour leur travail.

- Je suis… désolé.

- Dans mon bureau, ordonna Lisbon.

Sans se faire prier et souhaitant comprendre la situation, Jane s'empressa de la suivre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? lui demanda-t-il dès qu'il eut refermé la porte.

- Désolée. J'ai essayé de vous parler ce matin mais vous vous êtes enfui comme un voleur alors il fallait que je trouve un moyen de vous convoquer dans mon bureau, s'expliqua Lisbon. Je voulais… vous dire…

- Oh je sais ce que vous voulez me dire mais ça attendra, l'interrompit Jane. J'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper vu que je suis en retard, vous comprenez ?

Il lui sourit d'un air moqueur et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Et comme je serai sûrement encore en retard les jours qui viennent, je vais avoir un monceau de travail hallucinant ! ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

- Mais vous n'avez jamais…, commença-t-elle alors que la porte se refermait et qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans son bureau. … de travail à rattraper.

Soudain, elle réalisa la signification de ses paroles. S'il avait l'intention d'être en retard tous les matins, c'est qu'il comptait venir tous les soirs chez elle. Elle sentit comme un soulagement dans tout son corps.

En effet, Jane veilla sur elle les cinq jours qui suivirent. Il avait réussit à lui faire accepter qu'ils aillent dans sa chambre. Elle dormait dans son lit, et lui restait à côté d'elle, lisant un livre. Il avait proposé de s'installer sur un fauteuil mais elle avait tout de même accepté qu'il s'assoie dans le lit aussi. « De toute façon, avait dit Jane pour la rassurer, ce n'est pas comme si on dormait ensemble puisque je ne dors pas. » Elle pu ainsi récupérer le sommeil perdu, même si Jane devait la réveiller plusieurs fois pour lui éviter d'entrer dans son cauchemar. Cette cinquième nuit, Jane du la réveiller pour la troisième fois à quatre heures.

- Tout va bien ? la questionna-t-il comme à chaque fois.

- Oui, je crois que ça va aller.

- Lisbon ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous devriez peut-être raconter votre cauchemar. Il est possible que ça vous aide à ne plus le faire, expliqua Jane.

- Non, ça va aller.

- Si vous le dites…

Il cru qu'elle allait se rendormir mais elle se leva et partit dans sa salle de bain. Jane attendit dix bonnes minutes puis inquiet, il alla frapper à la porte.

- Lisbon ? Lisbon, tout va bien ?

Sans qu'il s'y attende, la porte s'ouvrit et Lisbon apparut en pleurs. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et la prit dans ses bras.

- Racontez-moi.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à la jeune femme pour parler de ses cauchemars.

- Mon père… Il est ivre et…

Jane comprit alors ce qui avait déclenché tout ça. Un peu moins d'un mois plus tôt, l'affaire qu'ils avaient traitée accusait un père d'avoir tué son fils à force de l'avoir maltraité. Le père avait été reconnu coupable et condamné à plusieurs années de prison.

- Il ne vous fera pas de mal, Lisbon, ne vous inquiétez pas, tenta de la rassurer Jane.

- Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'en prend ! s'exclama alors Lisbon en se dégageant de son étreinte. Il ne me voit même pas ! Il… Mon frère essaie… Je ne peux pas le protéger, je ne peux pas bouger dans ce putain de cauchemar !

Après qu'elle eut crié, le silence retomba. Il dura quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Jane réfléchissait. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. Ce n'était donc pas d'être protégée qu'elle avait besoin mais de protéger. Finalement, il lui conseilla de retourner dormir.

- Non, je vais aller au bureau.

- Mais…

- Jane, tout ce que vous faites pour moi, c'est… je…

- Une autre fois, la coupa Jane. Je vais aller dormir maintenant comme ça je pourrai être à l'heure ce matin. Ne vous en faites pas, on trouvera une solution pour que vous retrouviez le sommeil, Lisbon. Et n'oubliez pas : deux cafés, pas un de plus.

Il sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait une tentative pour le remercier, il s'enfuyait. Elle savait que Jane n'aimait pas les remerciements mais tout de même, elle était sa patronne et il faudrait bien qu'il l'écoute ce qu'elle avait à lui dire un jour ou l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Deuxième partie**_

Lisbon pensa que peut-être Jane ne reviendrait pas ce soir-là. Elle commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'elle devrait passer une nuit blanche mais à vingt-deux heures, on frappa à sa porte.

- Jane, c'est vous ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour le laisser entrer.

- Si ça avait été un membre de l'équipe, il se serait vraiment demandé pourquoi vous pensiez que c'était moi à cette heure-ci, lui fit remarquer Jane avec un grand sourire. Désolé pour le retard mais je commence un peu à fatiguer alors j'ai fait une petite sieste avant de venir.

- Jane, vous n'auriez pas du revenir…

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda celui-ci en allant se préparer un thé.

- Parce que cette situation ne peut pas durer indéfiniment.

Il se retourna pour la regarder.

- Moi j'aime bien vous observer dormir.

- Super, sourit Lisbon, maintenant je n'oserai même plus fermer les yeux…

Elle s'approcha de lui et se positionna à côté pour l'observer préparer son thé. Il avait cette manie d'arrêter la bouilloire toujours quelques secondes avant que l'eau ne boue.

- Jane, écoutez-moi.

- Non, pas ce soir, les discussions on les garde pour le matin, c'est plus…

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, il sentit l'index de Lisbon se poser sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis elle enleva son doigt et déposa un léger baiser sur sa bouche.

- Whoua…, chuchota Jane.

- Ecoutez, ça fait des jours que j'essaie de vous remercier et vous ne m'écoutez pas, se justifia Lisbon, les joues légèrement rosées. Je ne savais vraiment plus comment faire... Alors ça voulait dire merci. Voilà. Buvez votre thé maintenant.

Jane se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

- De rien, dit-il en s'éloignant avec sa tasse.

Lisbon se glissa dans son lit et s'endormit avant même que Jane n'ai finit de s'installer. Toute la nuit, Jane écouta son souffle dans l'attente d'un changement qui montrerait qu'elle entrait dans son cauchemar. Il n'entendit rien. Absolument rien d'autre que son souffle régulier et apaisé. Comme tout semblai bien se passer et qu'il sentait la fatigue venir, il descendit son oreiller et s'allongea à son tour, mit le réveil pour sept heures, puis par précaution, il saisit la main de Lisbon. Si elle faisait un mauvais rêve, il le sentirait immédiatement.

Lisbon sortit de son sommeil quelques minutes avant que le réveil ne sonne. La première chose qu'elle réalisa était que quelque chose empêchait sa main de bouger. Perdue entre les songes et la réalité, elle paniqua et retira sa main en se mettant assise brusquement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Paniqua à son tour Jane en se réveillant en sursaut.

Lisbon comprit alors qu'elle s'était emballée pour rien.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai… Je n'ai pas…

- … l'habitude qu'on vous tienne la main la nuit ? Compléta Jane en lui souriant.

Ses cheveux rebiquaient de partout, elle avait la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue et les yeux à peine ouvert mais il la trouva adorable.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, lui dit Lisbon.

- Comment ?

- Comme si je descendais de Neptune.

- Je vous regarde comme quelqu'un qui n'a même pas réalisé qu'elle avait dormit toute la nit sans cauchemars, lui fit remarquer Jane.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle resta béate un moment. Jane éclata de rire.

- Félicitations, agent Lisbon, vous avez réussi cette épreuve ! S'exclama-t-il et il ne pu résister plus longtemps à lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Arrêtez, dit-elle en lui repoussant la main mais avec le sourire. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là d'abord, vous devriez être en train de préparer le petit déjeuner !

- J'y vais, maîtresse, vos tartines seront prêtes dès que vous aurez terminé votre toilette, dit Jane en lui baisant la main.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit de la pièce, elle soupira. Jane l'avait beaucoup aidé mais il fallait que ça s'arrête. Cette complicité de plus en plus présente bousculait tout dans sa tête et il lui semblait que la limite qu'elle s'était fixée vacillait dangereusement. Elle devait mettre les choses au clair avec lui avant qu'il ne fasse n'importe quoi. Une bonne douche allait l'aider à lui remettre les idées en place.

Elle sentit l'odeur des tartines grillées avant même d'arriver dans la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent face à face et commencèrent déjeuner tranquillement.

- Vous avez bonne mine, dit Jane en dévisageant Lisbon. Je vous préfère comme ça.

- J'me préfère comme cha auchi, répondit cette dernière la bouche pleine.

« Lance-toi, Lisbon, c'est le moment » se dit-elle à elle-même.

- Jane.

- Mm ?

- Tout ce temps qu'on a passé ensemble, j'ai réfléchit et je ne veux pas que ça change quoi que ce soit dans notre travail.

Le plus dur était fait, elle avait entamé la conversation.

- C'était… juste une passade, je veux dire… Désormais, on rentrera chacun chez soi. Le soir. Après le travail, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air effaré de Jane.

- Donc, vous ne voulez plus qu'on soit… amis ? L'interrogea se dernier.

- Bien chûr que chi ! Pardon… Bien sûr que si, mais… seulement ami.

- Ah, dit Jane d'un air soulagé. D'accord. Mais pourquoi vous me dites ça, maintenant ?

- Parce que, dit Lisbon en articulant, je ne voudrais pas… qu'on… gâche tout… en…

Elle cherchait ses mots et rougissait à vue d'œil et cela déclencha un sourire chez Jane.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien, poursuivez.

- J'en étais où ?

- Vous ne voudriez pas qu'on gâche tout en… ?

- En faisant n'importe quoi, termina-t-elle.

Elle cacha ensuite sa tête dans son bol pour boire son café. Lorsque qu'elle le reposa et qu'elle regarda Jane, il était en train de rire et levait les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Quoi ? Arrêtez, j'ai l'impression que vous pensez que je dis n'importe quoi.

- Mais vous dites n'importe quoi, Lisbon. Vous êtes presque en train de me demander de ne pas faire ce que vous avez fait hier soir. C'est avec vous-même qu'il faut que vous ayez cette conversation, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai embrassée, je vous rappelle, insista Jane en la pointant du doigt. Je rentre chez moi prendre une douche, en attendant, discutez avec vous-même.

- Je ne vous ai pas… c'était pour vous remercier ! s'indigna Lisbon.

Jane se pencha et l'embrasse juste un peu plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait fait la veille.

- Je ne vous ai pas embrassée, c'était pour enlever la confiture qui se trouvait sur vous lèvres, expliqua-t-il en se levant de sa chaise. A tout à l'heure au bureau !

Lisbon ne termina pas son café. « Quel nul !» se répétait-elle en pensant à Jane. « Mais quel nul, il comprend rien… » Puis lorsqu'elle enfila ses chaussures et son manteau et qu'elle se regarda dans le miroir de son entrée, elle murmura : «C'est toi la nulle. ».

Elle commença à se détendre lorsqu'elle arriva à son travail. L'enquête suivait son cours et tout se passait à peu près bien. Son équipe se donnait à fond et depuis qu'elle arrivait un peu à dormir, elle les dirigeait mieux. Alors qu'elle rangeait quelques papiers dans des étagères, Cho l'appela. Elle retrouva tous les membres de son équipe dans la cuisine, y comprit Jane.

- Tout semble indiqué que c'est sa femme qui l'a tué, résuma Cho. Même leur fille est prête à témoigner que sa mère frappait son mari.

- Très bien, dit Lisbon en mordant dans une madeleine. Van Pelt, vérifiez que le témoignage de leur voisin concorde.

- Bien, patron.

Jane fit quelque pas dans sa direction.

- Vous avez…, commença Jane en approchant sa main de la bouche de sa patronne.

Celle-ci recula brusquement et se tapa le coude dans le plan de travail, répandant le café qu'elle tenait dans la main sur son pantalon et sur le sol. Tout le monde la regarda d'un air ahurit.

- Tout va bien ? Vous pensiez qu'il allait vous taper ? Rigola Rigsby.

- Non, répondit Jane en regardant Lisbon dans les yeux. Elle pensait à tout autre chose.

Aucun membre de l'équipe ne comprit sur le coup mais pour Cho, tout devint clair lorsqu'il vit sa patronne s'empourprer.

- Allez, on a du boulot, dit-il aux autres en sortant de la cuisine.

- Je voulais juste vous dire que vous aviez une miette de madeleine sur la joue, je n'allais pas vous embrasser, expliqua Jane une fois que tout le monde fut partit.

- Je sais bien. Espèce d'idiot, à cause de vous, j'en ai partout, dit Lisbon en frottant son pantalon avec un chiffon.

Jane la regarda se démener pour enlever les tâches de café en souriant.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est vous qui imaginez des choses… ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- N'importe quoi !

- Patron ! Appela Van Pelt.

- J'arrive ! répondit Lisbon, en sortant de la pièce.

- Attendez, dit Jane en lui saisissant un bras.

Elle se retourna et leur deux visages étaient soudain beaucoup trop prêts Son cœur s'accéléra et elle sentit ses jambes vaciller, tout comme la limite qu'elle s'était fixée.

- Je reviendrai veiller sur vous cette nuit, ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est comme ça et pas autrement.

- Je fermerai ma porte à clef. Lâchez-moi maintenant, j'ai du travail.

Ils s'évitèrent tout la journée mais malgré l'avertissement de Lisbon, Jane avait bien l'intention de veiller sur elle encore une nuit. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les sentiments qu'il commençait à éprouver pour elle mais il avait peur que la nuit qu'elle avait passé ne soit qu'une pause et qu'elle retombe dans ses cauchemars. Tout le travail qu'ils avaient effectué partirait alors en miette.

Dès que la nuit fut tombée, il frappa chez elle. Il vit la lumière de son salon s'éteindre et se mit à rire. Soit elle était vraiment fâchée contre lui, ce dont il doutait fortement, soit elle était mal à l'aise de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là et dans ce cas, il entrerait coûte que coûte à l'intérieur.

- Lisbon ? Laissez-moi entrer ! Il fait vraiment froid, dehors, dit-il même si la température était plus qu'agréable en cette saison. Allez, vous ne me détestez pas à ce point ?

Il se tut et contourna la maison. « Trop facile », pensa-t-il en voyant que la fenêtre de sa salle de bain, située au premier étage, était restée ouverte. Il aperçu une échelle qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant, s'en saisit et l'appuya le plus doucement possible contre le mur. Il atteignit la fenêtre sans problème et se glissa dans la maison. Il marcha d'un pas de loup dans le noir et trouva la porte de sa chambre.

- Lisbon ? Appela-t-il en collant sa bouche contre la porte. Lisbon, vous dormez ? Je sais que vous ne dormez pas j'ai vu la lampe de votre salon s'étendre. Lisbon ? Quelle tête de mule, chuchota-t-il en se retournant.

- Je ne vous permets pas.

- Oh Lisbon, vous m'avez fait peur !

Elle se tenait debout devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, et son regard accusateur brillait dans l'obscurité. Jane parvint à deviner qu'elle était vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un simple d'un short de pyjama.

- C'est vous la tête de mule ! J'étais sûre que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour entrer. Vous auriez pu vous blesser en grimpant sur cette échelle !

- Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, se défendit Jane. Vous avez laissé la fenêtre ouverte exprès et vous avez aussi placé l'échelle de façon à ce que je la trouve !

- Mais bien sûr ! S'énerva Lisbon

- Ne mentez pas !

La tension montait et elle s'avança vers Jane comme si elle avait l'intention de le réduire en bouillie.

- Vous ne pensez pas que tout aurait été plus simple si je vous avais ouvert ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant fixement.

- Là, je suis d'accord avec vous.

- Très bien !

- Très bien !

Jane sentit qu'elle allait céder et il ne fit aucun geste et ne dit plus rien de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe. Il compta lentement dans sa tête sans lâcher son regard : cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un. Il ne lui fallu pas une seconde de plus. Elle approcha son visage du sien, posa sa main sur son torse et l'embrassa de façon tendre et impatiente la fois. Il répondit à son baiser en la laissant quand même mener la danse. Elle ne pourrait l'accuser de rien après coup. A bout de souffle, elle recula d'un petit centimètre et fixa sa propre main qui tenait fermement la veste de Jane.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

- N'importe quoi, comme d'habitude, répondit Jane en la regardant avec un sourire charmeur et moqueur à la fois.

- Je savais que ça finirait mal…

- Vous exagérer, je ne suis même pas tombé de l'échelle alors tout va bien.

- Taisez-vous, je réfléchis.

Jane attendit, immobile et silencieux, dans le noir. Pendant ce temps, Lisbon se positionna dos à lui pour mieux réfléchir et essayer de remettre tout en ordre dans sa tête. Sans ses yeux bleus qui la fixaient, ce serait plus facile. Lentement, Jane s'approcha d'elle et tenta le tout pour le tout. Soit elle le foutait dehors, soit… . Une fois qu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il fit glisser doucement la bretelle de son débardeur le long de son épaule, déposa un baiser sur sa peau chaude et d'autres le long de son coup. Envahie par le désir, Lisbon pencha la tête et se laissa faire. Elle vit la limite qu'elle s'était fixée se volatiliser et à la place se dessina des boucles blondes et des yeux bleus magnifiques. Jane s'arrêta un instant et murmura dans son cou :

- Vous avez placé l'échelle de façon à ce que je la trouve, n'est-ce pas ?

Lisbon se retourna et lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

- Vous ne le saurez jamais…, lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Alors qu'elle approfondissait son baiser, Jane l'interrompit.

- Vous avez réfléchi ?

- A quoi ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, vous étiez en pleine réflexion quand je vous ai… distraite.

- Oui. Je me demandais comment est-ce que je pourrais me débarrasser de vous.

- Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas trouvé.

- Non parce qu'on m'a distraite.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à vous distraire jusqu'à la fin des temps afin d'éviter toute réflexion de votre part, proposa Jane.

Elle garda le silence et continua de le fixer quelques secondes.

- Quoi ? demanda Jane.

- Je réfléchis.

- Pas question.

Sur ces mots, Jane l'embrassa, la souleva puis marcha jusqu'à sa chambre. Il abaissa la poignée et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce collés l'un à l'autre, débarrassés de toutes limites. Lisbon ne referait pas de mauvais rêves de si tôt.


End file.
